verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
11. September: Timeline
Link auf den Quell-Artikel; ---- Zusammenfassung Um 8:46 Uhr Ortszeit (12:46:40 UTC) flog American Airlines Flug 11 in den Nordturm des World Trade Centers. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gingen Beobachter noch von einem Unfall aus. Im Südturm wurden die Menschen durch Lautsprecherdurchsagen aufgefordert, Ruhe zu bewahren und an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu bleiben. 17 Minuten später, um 9:03 Uhr (13:03 UTC) flog das zweite Flugzeug (United Airlines Flug 175) in den Südturm des WTC. In beiden Flugzeugen überlebte niemand. Damit wurde den Behörden klar, dass es sich nicht um einen Unfall, sondern um einen gezielten Angriff handelte. Daraufhin wurden nach und nach alle Zivilflüge in den USA eingestellt und Abfangjäger gestartet, um New York zu schützen. American-Airlines-Flug 77, das dritte entführte Flugzeug, war zwischen 8:50 und 9:00 Uhr entführt worden. Um 9:37 Ortszeit flog der Jet in das Pentagon. Im Flugzeug überlebte niemand (58 Passagiere, 6 Personen der Crew, 5 mutmaßliche Entführer). Der Einschlag des Flugzeugs tötete 125 Menschen im Gebäude und verursachte viele Verletzte. Als Reaktion auf diesen Angriff wurden gegen 9:45 alle Flugzeuge unter Androhung eines Abschusses aufgefordert, den nächstmöglichen Flughafen anzusteuern. Um 9:57 Uhr verließ der US-Präsident an Bord der Air Force One Florida. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand sich das vierte entführte Flugzeug, United Airlines Flug 93, in der Gewalt seiner Entführer. Um 10:03 Uhr stürzt es in der Nähe von Pittsburgh ab, möglicherweise aufgrund von Kämpfen zwischen Terroristen und Crew. Entgegen erster Berichte wurde später festgestellt, dass die Entführer, nicht die Geiseln, das Flugzeug zum Absturz brachten. Auch in diesem Flugzeug überlebte niemand (33 Passagiere, 7 Personen der Crew, 5 mutmaßliche Entführer). Beide Türme des World Trade Center brachen in sich zusammen. Der Südturm stürzte nach 56 Minuten um 9:59 Uhr, der Nordturm nach 102 Minuten um 10:28 Uhr ein. Über zweitausend Menschen befanden sich noch in den Türmen und wurden beim Einsturz getötet. Die meisten Beschäftigten und Besucher unterhalb der Einschlagzonen konnten davor noch evakuiert werden. Schätzungen vermuten bis zu 17.000 Gerettete. Um 17.20 Uhr fiel das Gebäude WTC 7 in sich zusammen. Insgesamt starben an den drei Orten der Attentate etwa 3.000 Menschen. Dienstag, der 11. September 2001 Ab 5:00 Uhr 5:45 *Die Entführer Mohammed Atta und Abdulaziz al-Omari besteigen ein Flugzeug der Colgan Air von Portland (Maine) nach Boston. Beim Durchschreiten des Sicherheitsportals am Flughafen Portland werden die beiden gefilmt. Dies ist die einzige veröffentlichte Filmaufnahme der Entführer am 11. September. Die eingeblendete Uhrzeit unterscheidet sich bei verschiedenen Publikationen (New York Daily News und FBI 5:45, Miami Herald 5:53) Ab 6:00 Uhr 6:00 *Atta und al-Omari fliegen vom Flughafen Portland nach Boston ab. *Präsident Bush hat die Nacht im Colony Beach and Tennis Resort, Longboat Key, Florida, verbracht. Gegen 6:00 erwacht er und bereitet sich auf sein morgendliches Joggen vor. Ein Lastwagen mit arabisch aussehenden Personen fährt vor, die beiden behaupten, sie hätten einen Interviewtermin, werden jedoch abgewiesen. 6:30 *Lt. Col. Dawne Deskins und andere NORAD-Angestellte des NEADS (Northeast Air Defense Sector, Griffiss Air Force Base, Rome, New York State) beginnen ihren Arbeitstag. NORAD ist an diesem Tag außergewöhnlich gut vorbereitet, da gerade eine halbjährliche, einwöchige Übung namens Vigilant Guardian stattfindet. NORAD ist vollbesetzt und in Alarmbereitschaft, erfahrene Offiziere bemannen die Stationen in den gesamten USA. Zum Zeitpunkt der Berichterstattung von der ersten Entführung ist die komplette Kommandokette auf Station und bereit. Laut ABC hatte NORAD zusätzliche Abfangjäger in Alarmbereitschaft. *Ein Mann hat einen Streit mit fünf Arabern über einen Parkplatz am Bostoner Flughafen. Später am Tag berichtet er der Polizei darüber und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Wagen von Mohammed Atta gemietet wurde. Im Wagen befindet sich ein Ramp Pass, der Zutritt zu abgesperrten Teilen des Flughafens gewährt. *Bush joggt in Florida vier Meilen um den Golfplatz. 6:50 *Das Flugzeug, das von Atta und al-Omari benutzt werden wird, kommt am Internationalen Flughafen Boston-Logan an. 6:52 *Atta wird wahrscheinlich von Marwan Alshehhi von innerhalb des Flughafen Bostons aus angerufen. Gesprächsdauer waren 3 Minuten. Ab 7:00 Uhr 7:45 *Atta und al-Omari besteigen Flug American Airlines (AA 11) von Boston nach Los Angeles. Attas Taschen enthalten mehrere Dienstkleidungen von Fluggesellschaften. Die Taschen werden nicht rechtzeitig ins Flugzeug geladen und werden später von Ermittlern entdeckt. Mindestens zwei Entführer sind jedoch in der Lage, mit gestohlenen Uniformen und falschen Ausweisen an Bord des Flugzeugs zu kommen. vor 7:59 *Neun der 19 Entführer müssen durch ein zusätzliches Screening, bevor sie das Flugzeug besteigen. Von keinem ist der Name bekannt, so wurden Khalid Almihdhar[[ und [[Nawaf Alhazmi auch nicht gesondert gescreent, obwohl beide auf der Terrorist watchlist for international flights stehen. Sechs der neun werden von einem Computerprogramm für eine extra gründliche Prüfung ausgewählt, woraufhin das Gepäck zusätzlich auf Sprengstoffe und versteckte Waffen geprüft wird. Zwei der neun werden wegen Unregelmäßigkeiten in ihren Papieren ausgewählt und einer, weil er keine korrekten Papiere vorweisen kann. Nach der Überprüfung gehen alle Entführer an Bord. *Flug AA 11 hebt vom Flughafen Boston-Logan mit 14 Minuten Verspätung ab. Ab 8 Uhr 8:00 *Bush bekommt sein tägliches Intelligence Briefing. Das Briefing enthält kurze Passagen über ein erhöhtes Terrorrisiko, aber nicht in dem Maße, wie es in dem Intelligence Briefing vom 6. August 2001 der Fall war. 8:01 *Flug United Airlines (UA 93) muss 41 Minuten auf der Startbahn von New York-Newark Liberty International Airport in einer Schlange von ungefähr einem Dutzend Flugzeugen warten, bis er um 8:42 starten kann. (In dieser Verzögerung sieht später der Boston Globe den Grund, dass Flug UA 93 als einziger sein mögliches Ziel verfehlt.) 8:13 *Die letzte Routine-Kommunikation zwischen Bodenkontrolle und dem Flug AA 11. Der Pilot reagiert auf die Aufforderung, das Flugzeug nach rechts zu lenken. Der Aufforderung zu steigen, direkt danach gesendet, kommt der Pilot nicht mehr nach. *Um diese Zeit wird Flug AA 11 entführt. Ein Fluglotse gibt an, das Flugzeug wurde über Gardner (Massachusetts), ungefähr 50 Meilen westlich von Boston entführt. Die Erstürmung der Pilotenkanzel findet nicht vor 8:21 statt. Das Eindringen der Entführer scheint die Piloten so zu überraschen, dass sie keinen Notruf absenden. *NORAD gibt später an, erst 27 Minuten später, also um 8:40, informiert worden zu sein, obwohl dies von einem Mitarbeiter von NORAD bestritten wird. 8:14 *Flug UA 175 hebt vom Bostoner Flughafen Boston-Logan mit Ziel Los Angeles (LAX) ab. 8:15 *Der Bostoner Tower versucht Flug AA 11 zu kontaktieren, erreicht ihn aber nicht. Auch der Versuch, über Notruffrequenzen zu kommunizieren, scheitert. 8:20 * Flug AA 11 hört auf, sein Transponder-Signal (Squawk) zu senden und weicht sehr stark vom Kurs ab. Nach FAA-Vorschriften wird ein Abweichen von mehr als zwei Meilen als Notfall betrachtet. Der Bostoner Tower geht davon aus, dass Flug AA 11 entführt wurde. Andere Flugkontrollzentren werden fünf Minuten später informiert (NORAD wird erst 20 Minuten später informiert). * Kurze Zeit später wurde durch einen Anruf der Stewardess Madeline Amy Sweeney bei der Bodenkontrolle bestätigt, dass es sich um eine Entführung handelte. *Flug AA 77 hebt vom Washington Dulles International Airport nahe Washington, D.C. mit 10 Minuten Verspätung mit Ziel Los Angeles ab. *Bush verabschiedet sich vom Management des Colony Beach and Tennis Resort. 8:21 *In Flug AA 11, nahe dem Flugzeugheck, versucht Flugbegleiterin Betty Ong mit Hilfe des Bordtelefons Vanessa Minter bei der American-Airlines-Reservierung in North Carolina anzurufen. Sie versucht den Anruf zu Manager Craig Marquis in Fort Worth durchzustellen, was aber nicht gelingt. Eine Aufsichtsperson namens Nydia Gonzales hört von 8:27 an zu. Ong redet 25 Minuten bis das Flugzeug aufschlägt. Das FBI gibt an, dass nur die ersten vier Minuten aufgezeichnet wurden und weigert sich, die Aufzeichnung heraus zu geben. Andere Flugbegleiter geben Informationen darüber, was sich im vorderen Teil ereignet: „Die Terroristen haben irgendetwas in der ersten Klasse versprüht, um die Leute aus dem vorderen Teil fern zu halten. Es brennt in den Augen und verursacht Schmerzen beim Atmen. Ein Passagier ist tot und ein weiterer liegt im Sterben“. *Flugbegleiterin Amy Sweeney beschreibt kurz danach, wie die Männer die Pilotenkanzel stürmen. Sie spricht von „zwei oder drei Entführern“. *Währenddessen werden die Flugbegleiterinnen Barbara Arestegui und Karen Martin von den Entführern erstochen. *Sweeney gibt an, die Entführer hätten eine Bombe mit gelben Drähten. 8:24 *Der Pilot von Flug AA 11, John Ogonowski, aktiviert den Sprechknopf und ermöglicht damit dem Tower mitzuhören, wie einer der Entführer zu den Passagieren sagt: „Wir haben einige Flugzeuge. Seid einfach ruhig und ihr werdet OK sein. Wir kehren zum Flughafen zurück.“ Ein Lotse antwortet: „Wer versucht mich zu rufen?“, worauf der Entführer fortfährt: „Alles wird OK. Wenn Ihr irgendwas versucht, dann gefährdet ihr euch und das Flugzeug. Seid einfach ruhig.“ Danach wusste der Lotse, „dass da eine Entführung im Gange war“. *Ben Sliney, National Operations Manager der FAA, erfährt kurz danach von der Nachricht „Wir haben einige Flugzeuge“ und gibt später an, der Satz habe ihn den ganzen Morgen über gequält. 8:25 *Bostoner Fluglotsen informieren andere Flugkontrollzentren über die Entführung, nicht aber NORAD. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wissen die Lotsen, die die Flüge American Airlines (AA 77) und United Airlines (UA 93) überwachen, von der Entführung. 8:28 *Auf dem Bostoner Flugkontrollradar ist zu sehen, dass Flug AA 11 einen ungeplanten Kurswechsel um 100 Grad nach Süden vornimmt. Die Fluglotsen geben an, dass sie den Flug die ganze Zeit verfolgen, aber nicht mehr die Höhe feststellen konnten, nachdem der Transponder ausgefallen war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde der Flug zusätzlich von der FAA und dem American-Airlines-Hauptquartier überwacht. *Einer der ersten offiziellen Berichte gibt an, dass die Bostoner Flugkontrolle den Flug bis kurz vor dem Aufprall nicht verfolgen konnte, und dass der Tower vorher keine ungewöhnliche Kommunikation feststellen konnte. *Ein anderer Bericht gibt an, dass die Bostoner Flugkontrolle Flug AA 11 erst ab 8:42 Uhr auf dem Radar habe sehen können. *Nach Angaben von NORAD konnte der Flug erst ab 8:40 auf ihrem Radarschirm entdeckt werden. Bis dahin gab die Bostoner Flugkontrolle die Positionsdaten per Telefon durch. ungefähr 8:30 *Vizepräsident Richard Cheney und die Nationale Sicherheitsberaterin Condoleezza Rice befinden sich in ihren Büros im Weißen Haus. *Verteidigungsminister Rumsfeld befindet sich in seinem Büro im Pentagon und trifft dort eine Delegation vom Capitol Hill. *Außenminister Powell ist in Lima, Peru. *CIA-Direktor George Tenet frühstückt mit seinem alten Freund und Mentor David Boren im St. Regis Hotel, drei Blocks vom Weißen Haus entfernt. *General Henry H. Shelton, Vorsitzender der Joint Chiefs of Staff fliegt gerade über den Atlantik auf dem Weg nach Europa. *Justizminister John Ashcroft fliegt nach Milwaukee. *FBI-Direktor Mueller ist in seinem Büro im FBI-Hauptquartier auf der Pennsylvania Avenue. *Verkehrsminister Norman Mineta ist in seinem Büro im Verkehrsministerium. *FEMA-Direktor Joe Allbaugh ist auf einer Konferenz in Montana. *George Bush sen. ist im Flugzeug von Washington nach St. Paul, Minnesota. Sein Flug wird nach Milwaukee umgeleitet, als das Flugverbot in Kraft tritt. 8:31 *In einer späteren Version ihrer Aussage gibt die NORAD-Angestellte Lt. Colonel Dawne Deskins an, dass die Bostoner Flugkontrolle zu diesem Zeitpunkt NORAD verständigt hat. Ihre erste Aussage gibt 8:40 Uhr als den Zeitpunkt an. 8:33 *Fluglotsen hören einen der Entführer von Flug AA 11 zu den Passagieren sagen: „Keine Bewegung bitte, wir fliegen zurück zum Flughafen. Macht keine Dummheiten.“ 8:35 *Bushs Autokorso startet in Richtung Emma E. Booker Elementary School in Sarasota, Florida. 8:36 *Flugbegleiterin Betty Ong von Flug AA 11 berichtet, dass sich das Flugzeug stark zu einer Seite neigt, dann wieder horizontal fliegt. *Flugbegleiterin Amy Sweeney im gleichen Flugzeug berichtet, dass das Flugzeug rapide sinkt. 8:37 *Fluglotsen bitten die Piloten von Flug UA 175 nach einem verlorenen American-Airlines-Flugzeug 10 Meilen südlich Ausschau zu halten. Die Piloten antworten, dass sie es sehen können. Ihnen wird gesagt, dass sie sich fern halten sollen. 8:38 *Die periodische Betätigung des Sprechknopfes durch John Onogowski, den Piloten von Flug AA 11, hört ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf. 8:40 *Die Bostoner Flugkontrolle verständigt NORAD. 20 Minuten sind vergangen, seit bemerkt wurde, dass das Flugzeug entführt wurde. Tech Sgt. Jeremy Powell, ein Mitglied der Air National Guard, nimmt den Anruf entgegen. *Er gibt das Telefon weiter an Lt. Colonel Dawne Deskins, regionale Einsatzleiterin der Vigilant Guard Übung: „Ich nahm den Hörer ab und identifizierte mich gegenüber dem Bostoner Fluglotsen. Er sagte, ich habe hier ein entführtes Flugzeug und ich brauche irgendwelche Jäger, um uns auszuhelfen.“ *Deskins teilt Colonel Robert Marr, Chef von NEADS, mit: „Ich habe ? die FAA am Telefon, die Sonderleitung, Boston Zentrale. Sie sagen, sie haben ein entführtes Flugzeug.“ *Marr ruft Major General Larry Arnold in NORADs Kommandozentrale auf der Tyndall Air Force Base, Florida an und sagt: „Chef, ich muss Otis (Air National Base) scramblen (Jäger zum Abfangen schicken)“ *Arnold sagt später: „Ich sagte, mach das und scramble sie und wir holen uns später die Autorisierung.“ und zu anderer Gelegenheit: „Das erste, was mir durch den Kopf ging, war: Ist das Teil der Übung? Ist das irgendeine Verarsche?“ *Deskins sagt später, sie und „jeder“ andere in NEADS dachte, der Anruf wäre Teil der Vigiliant-Guard-Übung. Nach dem Anruf musste sie alle aufklären, dass es sich nicht um eine Übung handelt. *Major Daniel Nash (Codename Nasty) und Lt. Col. Timothy Duffy (Codename Duff) sind die beiden F-15-Piloten, die Flug AA 11 und dann Flug UA 175 verfolgen. Nash sagt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt teilte ihm ein Kollege von der Otis National Guard Base mit, dass ein Flug aus Boston entführt worden war und dass er alarmbereit sein solle. Duffy sagt aus, dass er im Voraus von der FAA in Boston über eine Entführung informiert worden war. *NEADS-Cheftechniker Jeremy Powell sagt später, dass er Otis National Guard Base anruft und ihnen sagt, dass sie ihre Bereitschaft erhöhen sollen. *Nash und Duffy ziehen ihre Ausrüstung an und machen sich bereit. Sie sind bereits auf halbem Wege zu ihren Jets, als „Kampfbereitschaft“ befohlen wird. Duffy informiert Nash darüber, was er weiß und „4-5 Minuten später bekommen wir den Scramble-Befehl und starten“. 8:41 *Die Piloten von Flug UA 175 informieren die Bodenkontrolle über Flug AA 11, dass er beim Start eine seltsame Übertragung empfangen habe. Es klang so, als hätte jemand kurz den Sprechknopf betätigt und gesagt: „Alle bleiben in ihren Sitzen.“ *Die letzte Übertragung von Flug UA 175, der seltsame Funkspruch wird noch diskutiert, wird einige Sekunden vor 8:42 empfangen. 8:42 *Flug UA 93 hebt vom Newark Liberty International Airport (Newark) in Richtung San Francisco mit 41-minütiger Verspätung ab. *Flug UA 175 weicht vom offiziellen Kurs ab. Vor 8:43 *Zu einem nicht genau bekannten Zeitpunkt ruft der Geschäftsmann Peter Burton Hanson seinen Vater von Flug UA 175 aus an. Er erzählt ihm, dass gerade das Flugzeug entführt wird. Obwohl die Leitung zweimal unterbrochen wird, gelingt es ihm zu berichten, dass Männer mit Messern die Flugbegleiter erstechen, scheinbar um die Piloten zu zwingen, die Tür zum Cockpit zu öffnen. Kurz vor dem Aufprall ruft er nochmals an und verabschiedet sich. 8:44 *Der Pilot von UA-Flug 583 teilt der Flugkontrolle mit, dass er gerade ein Notsignal von Flug UA 175 aufgefangen hat. *Verteidigungsminister Rumsfeld redet im Pentagon über Terrorismus. „Wissen Sie, ich bin ja schon einige Zeit dabei. Es wird wieder einen Vorfall geben.“ Dann wiederholt er es: „Es wird wieder einen Vorfall geben.“ 8:45 *Kurz vor dem Aufprall von Flug AA 11 wird Amy Sweeney vom Büro des American Airlines Flight Service in Boston gefragt, ob sie erkennen kann, wo sie ist. Sie sagt: „Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Wir verlieren rapide an Höhe. Wir fliegen zu niedrig. Wir fliegen viel zu niedrig“ Nach einer Pause: „Oh, mein Gott. Wir fliegen viel zu niedrig.“ Wenige Sekunden später ist die Leitung tot. *Das Telefonat mit Betty Ong endet damit, dass sie die Worte „Betet für uns“ immer wieder wiederholt. Im Hintergrund ist es ruhig. 8:46 *Zwei F-15-Jäger von der Otis National Guard Base bekommen den Befehl, Flug AA 11 abzufangen. Die Jäger sind zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungefähr 190 Meilen von der Position von Flug UA 175 und 188 Meilen von New York City entfernt. Jäger in näher liegenden Basen werden nicht losgeschickt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind bereits 29 Minuten vergangen, seit der Kontakt zu Flug AA 11 abgebrochen ist. 8:46:40 *Flug AA 11 schlägt in den Nordturm, World Trade Center Nr. 1 in Höhe etwa zwischen 99. und 93. Stockwerk in die Nordfassade ein. Flug AA 11 ist eine Boeing 767, mit ungefähr 40.000 Liter Treibstoff betankt, und schlägt mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 740 km/h ein. *Nach einigen Berichten sendet Flug UA 175 nun kein Transpondersignal mehr. Das Flugzeug ist 50 Meilen nördlich von New York City und fliegt auf Baltimore zu. 8:46:43 *Die erste Meldung eines New Yorker Feuerwehrmannes, Battalion Chief Joseph Pfeifer, geht Sekunden nach dem Einschlag in der Zentrale ein (Originalton ohne Identifizierungen der Einheiten aus der Quelle der Tonbänder der Zentrale): We just had a plane crash into the upper floors of the World Trade Center. Transmit a second alarm and start relocating companies into the area... The World Trade Center tower number 1 is on fire. The whole outside of the building. There was just a huge explosion... Zentrale: All Companies stand-by! Pfeifer: ...send every available ambulance, everything you got to the World Trade Center NOW ! * Übersetzung: Wir hatten soeben einen Flugzeugabsturz in die oberen Stockwerke des World Trade Centers. Löst einen zweiten Alarm aus und beginnt mit der Verlegung von Einheiten in das Gebiet...Der Turm 1 des World Trade Centers brennt...die ganze Außenhülle des Gebäudes. Es gab gerade eine riesige Explosion... Zentrale Alle Einheiten bereithalten ! Pfeiffer: ...sendet jeden verfügbaren Krankenwagen, alles was ihr habt, zum World Trade Center – SOFORT! 8:48:08 *Der New Yorker Fernsehsender WNYW berichtet als erster live vom Unglück und unterbricht einen Werbespot für die Eilmeldung. Ein Kameramann filmt das Geschehen vom Boden aus. Die Fernsehcrew war bereits wegen der Vorwahlen in New York früh unterwegs. Die ersten Worte des Reporters Dick Oliver lauteten (Originalton): Jim, just a few moments ago, something believed to be a plane crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center. 8:49:34 *Der Nachrichtensender CNN unterbricht einen Werbespot von Ditech mit dem Live-Bild vom World Trade Center und der Unterschrift „World Trade Center disaster“. Die Reporterin Carol Lyn im CNN Center sagte (Originalton): „This just in. You are looking at obviously a very disturbing live shot there. That is the World Trade Center, and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center. CNN Center right now is just beginning to work on this story, obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened, but clearly something relatively devastating happening this morning there on the south end of the island of Manhattan. That is once again, a picture of one of the towers of the World Trade Center.“ * Übersetzung: „Die Meldung kam gerade herein. Sie sehen ein offensichtlich sehr beunruhigendes Live-Bild. Das ist das World Trade Center und wir haben unbestätigte Berichte, dass ein Flugzeug in einen der Türme gestürzt ist. CNN Center beginnt gerade an dieser Nachricht zu arbeiten und wir versuchen unsere Quellen zu kontaktieren, um herauszufinden, was exakt passiert ist, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass etwas Verheerendes heute morgen am südlichen Ende von Manhattan Island geschah. Noch einmal: Dies ist ein Bild von einem der Türme des World Trade Centers.“ Ab 9 Uhr 9:03 *United-Airlines-Flug-175 fliegt in den südlichen Turm, ungefähr zwischen dem 77. und dem 83. Stock. Es wurde von einigen großen Explosionen berichtet. Bilder vom Anflug auf dieses Gebäude werden fortlaufend im Fernsehen landes- und weltweit wiederholt gesendet (zum Teil mit falscher Zuordnung der Berichte zu den Hochhaustürmen, Verwechslungen). 9:24 *US-Präsident Bush befand sich zum Zeitpunkt der Einschläge bei einer Schülervorlesung in Sarasota (Florida). Er wurde wenige Minuten nach dem Anschlag auf den Südturm mit den Worten informiert: "A second plane hit the second tower. America is under attack." (auf deutsch etwa: „Ein zweites Flugzeug schlug im zweiten Turm ein. Amerika wird angegriffen.“) Zuvor hatte er bereits von der Kollision eines Flugzeugs mit dem Nordturm erfahren, auch dass es sich dabei nicht um eine Sportmaschine, sondern um ein großes Verkehrsflugzeug handelte. Er setzte seine Anwesenheit bei der Schulveranstaltung etwa 15 Minuten lang fort. Dann verließ er den Raum, besprach sich kurz mit seinem Stab und gab eine erste Stellungnahme ab. Bush erklärt die Zusammenstöße mit dem WTC zu einer nationalen Tragödie. Beim Präsidenten ist an diesem Morgen für die Kommunikationswege Deborah Loewer verantwortlich. * Dann wurde er zum Flugplatz gefahren und bestieg die bereitstehende Air Force One, auch um sich vor möglichen weiteren Anschlägen zu schützen. Später wird er mehrfach öffentlich aussagen, das er den ersten Einschlag im einem Fernseher gesehen hat, der sich vor der Klasse befand. Dies ist jedoch unmöglich, weil der erste Einschlag am 11.09.2001 überhaupt nicht öffentlich ausgestrahlt wurde. Er kann auch nicht den 2. gemeint haben, weil er sich da schon in der Klasse befand. 9:?? (verschiedene Ereignisse) *Einige Menschen, gefangen im Feuer und Rauch in den oberen Stockwerken der Türme des World Trade Centers ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit springen in den Tod. Eine Person am Erdboden, der Feuerwehrmann Daniel Thomas Suhr, wird durch einen solchen Körper getroffen und stirbt. 9:33 *Die Lufthansa ruft alle Maschinen auf der Nordatlantikroute zurück, die von Deutschland aus den 40. Breitengrad bei Grönland überschritten haben. 9:34 *Das Weiße Haus und das Kapitol werden geschlossen. 9:37 *American-Airlines-Flug 77 (eine Boeing 757) stürzt in die westliche Seite des Pentagon und entfacht ein gewaltiges Feuer. Alle existierenden Videobänder, die dieses Ereignis aufgezeichnet haben, wurden von Regierungsbehörden konfisziert und sind bis heute mit einer Ausnahme nicht veröffentlicht worden. Auf dieser veröffentlichten Aufnahme sind zwar eine Explosion und ein Feuer, jedoch keine Boeing 757 zu sehen. Der betroffene Abschnitt des Pentagon besteht hauptsächlich aus frisch renovierten, unbesetzten Büros. 9:40 *Der Luftraum der USA wird geschlossen: Kein ziviles Flugzeug darf starten. Der Luftverkehr in die USA wird nach Kanada umgeleitet. Später verkündet die Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) das Verbot aller zivilen Flüge bis mindestens Mittag am 12. September. Dies war das erste Mal, dass alle kommerziellen Flüge verschoben wurden. Militärische und medizinische Flüge konnten weiter stattfinden. 9:50 *Alle Flughäfen in den USA werden geschlossen. 9:55 *Der Vizepräsident R. Cheney informiert den Präsidenten via Telefon vom Einschlag der 3. Verkehrsmaschine ins Pentagon. 9:57 *Der US-Präsident wird mit der Präsidentenmaschine aus Florida gebracht. 9:59 *Der Südturm des WTC bricht zusammen. Dieser Kollaps wurde nicht direkt durch den Einschlag des Flugzeuges bewirkt. Der offiziellen amerikanischen Untersuchung zufolge schwächte die große Hitze des Feuers, angefacht durch das Kerosin der vollgetankten Maschine, die Tragfähigkeit der Stahlkonstruktion, speziell der an den Außenwände abgehängten Geschossdecken. Bis heute ist nicht geklärt, was die Türme zum Einsturz gebracht hat. Viele benachbarte Gebäude werden dabei ebenfalls zerstört (WTC 3 und WTC 4 und die kleine St. Nicholas Greek Orthodox Church) oder schwer beschädigt (130 Liberty Street (Deutsche Bank Building, Bankers Trust Building), 90 West Street, 130 Cedar Street, 1 und 2 World Financial Center). Kategorie:V.info Ab 10 Uhr 10:10 *Ein Teil des Pentagon bricht zusammen. Der United-Airlines-Flug 93 (United 93, eine Boeing 757) stürzt südöstlich von Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania im Bezirk Somerset ab. Die ersten Berichte der Polizei lassen vermuten, dass niemand an Bord überlebt hat. 10:15 *Die palästinensische Gruppe DFLP soll zunächst die Verantwortung für den Anschlag übernommen haben. Ein Führungsmitglied der Gruppe dementiert dies aber später. 10:29 *Der Nordturm des WTC bricht zusammen (Exakter Beginn 10:28:31 EDT=OZ, entspr. lokaler Sommerzeit in Mitteleuropa 16:29). Auch hierbei werden viele benachbarte Gebäude zerstört (die bis dahin noch stehenden Reste von WTC 3, 5 und 6) oder beschädigt (WTC 7, Barclay-Vesey Building (Verizon Building), 2 und 3 World Financial Center inkl. des Wintergartens). 10:35 *Zunächst wird berichtet, dass die Polizei alarmiert wurde, es befände sich ein Wagen mit einer Bombe vor dem State Department in Washington, D.C. Spätere Berichte zeigen, dass nichts passierte. 10:38 *Berichte über ein abgestürztes Flugzeug in Pennsylvania treffen ein. 10:39 *Ein entführter Jumbojet soll sich im Anflug auf Washington, D.C. befinden. F 16-Kampfflugzeuge steigen auf und patrouillieren im Luftraum über Washington, D.C. und New York, mit dem Auftrag, jedes Flugzeug abzuschießen, das noch in der Luft ist. 10:45 *Der TV-Sender CNN berichtet, dass die Evakuierung von Washington, D.C. und New York begonnen habe. Das UN Hauptquartier ist schon leer. Einige Minuten später ordnet der Bürgermeister von New York an, Lower Manhattan zu räumen. Ab 11 Uhr 11:15 *Zunächst wird der Abschuss eines Objekts über Washington, D.C. durch eine F 16 gemeldet, kann später aber nicht bestätigt werden. 11:16 *Die American Airlines bestätigen den Verlust von zwei Flugzeugen. 11:55 *Die Grenze zwischen den USA und Mexiko wird geschlossen. Ab 12 Uhr 12:00 *US-Präsident Bush trifft auf der Barksdale Air Force Base (Louisiana) ein. Er war auf einer Reise in Sarasota (Florida), um über Bildung zu reden, soll nun aber zurück in die Hauptstadt. Er gibt eine kurze und informelle erste Aussage ab, dass Terrorismus auf dem Boden der USA nicht geduldet wird. Er sagt: „Die Freiheit selbst wurde angegriffen und die Freiheit wird beschützt werden“. 12:02 *Die Taliban-Regierung von Afghanistan verurteilt die Anschläge. 12:04 *Der internationale Flughafen von Los Angeles wird geschlossen, er war Ziel der Flüge von American Airlines 11 und 77 und von United Airlines 175. 12:15 *Auch der internationale Flughafen von San Francisco wird geschlossen, er war Ziel von United Airlines 93. Ab 13 Uhr 13:00 *Am Pentagon kämpft nach wie vor die Feuerwehr gegen das Feuer. Die ersten Maßnahmen werden vom National Military Command Center aus koordiniert, dieses muss aber geräumt werden, nachdem es sich mit Rauch gefüllt hat. 13:04 *Präsident Bush versetzt das amerikanische Militär in den Alarmzustand. Er spricht von der Barksdale Air Force Base und verlässt sie Richtung Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska. 13:27 *Bürgermeister von Washington, D.C., Anthony A. Williams, erklärt den Ausnahmezustand, die Nationalgarde erreicht den Ort. Ab 14 Uhr 14:30 *Senator John McCain bezeichnet die Attacke als einen Akt des Krieges. 14:50 *Bushs Maschine landet um 14:50 in der Offutt Air Force Base, um 15:06 betritt er die Kommandozentrale, führt eine Videokonferenz von einem Kommandobunker aus durch und startet um 16:30 nach Washington DC. 16:25 *Die New Yorker Börse, die NASDAQ und die amerikanische Börse kündigen an, dass sie bis Mittwoch, den 12. September geschlossen bleiben. 17:20 *Das World Trade Center 7 (WTC 7 oder Salomon Brothers 7), üblicherweise als Gebäude 7 bezeichnet, ein 47-stöckiges Hochhaus, stürzt ein. Es war wahrscheinlich durch den Kollaps der beiden Türme beschädigt und in Brand gesetzt worden. Durch diesen Einsturz wird unter anderem das Gebäude 30 West Broadway schwer beschädigt. 18:00 *In Kabul, der Hauptstadt von Afghanistan, wird von Explosionen und Leuchtspurmunition berichtet (bei CNN, ebenso BBC). Die Nordallianz hatte im Bürgerkrieg gegen die Taliban den Flughafen von Kabul mit Helikoptern angegriffen. Im Staatsfernsehen des Iraks wurde von den Anschlägen als die Frucht der US-Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit gesprochen. 18:54 *George W. Bush trifft im Weißen Haus ein. 19:30 *Die US-Regierung dementiert jegliche Verantwortlichkeit für die Explosionen in Kabul. 20:30 *Bush spricht vom Weißen Haus aus zur amerikanischen Öffentlichkeit. 23:00 *In den nächsten Stunden können nur noch fünf Überlebende aus den Trümmern der Twin Towers gerettet werden. Mittwoch, der 12. September 2001 2:30 CBS berichtet, dass ein Lastwagen vollgepackt mit Sprengstoff an der George Washington Brücke gestoppt wurde. Die Polizei von New Jersey behauptet, dass in dem Lastwagen genug Sprengstoff sei, um die Brücke völlig zu zerstören. Anscheinend hat das FBI diesem Bericht widersprochen. Laut einem späteren Bericht wurden drei Männer festgenommen, es wurden aber keine Sprengstoffe gefunden. Sie wurden festgenommen, weil man sie gesehen hatte, wie sie den Anschlag bejubelten. 3:15 Die Zeitung Boston Herald meldet, dass mindestens fünf Araber als Verdächtige identifiziert wurden. Zwei waren Brüder, einer ausgebildeter Pilot. Ihre Ausweise führten nach den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten. Ein Auto, gemietet in Portland Maine, wurde an der Garage des Logan Flughafens sichergestellt, im Wagen lagen Handbücher für Flugtraining auf Arabisch. Nach Angaben von CNN konnte das FBI dies weder bestätigen noch dementieren. Diese Männer hatten eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Mann, der später dann die Polizei benachrichtigte. 3:50 Die Zeitung The Jerusalem Post berichtet, dass Osama bin Laden eine Rede hielt, in der er eine Verbindung mit den Attacken bestritt und sie als bewundernswert bezeichnete. 4:35 CNN berichtet, dass aufgrund von Informationen über die Passagierliste der entführten Flugzeuge Untersuchungen im Süden von Florida begonnen wurden. 13:10 FBI-Agenten stürmen das Westin Hotel in Boston, um ein Zimmer zu durchsuchen, das ein Passagier eines dieser Flugzeuge gemietet hatte. Sie entdecken und verhaften dort drei Personen und rufen ein Bombenentschärfungskommando wegen eines verdächtigen Pakets. 15:58 Das FBI gibt bekannt, dass sie Beweise dafür haben, dass auch das Weiße Haus und die Air Force One mögliche Ziele der Attacken waren. Später wurde das widerrufen und Verwaltungspersonal dafür verantwortlich gemacht, Sicherheitsinformationen missverstanden zu haben. 17:00 John Ashcroft gibt bekannt, dass einige der Entführer Piloten waren, die in den USA ausgebildet wurden. 19:00 Kerzenlicht-Nachtwachen werden am Washington Square, Union Square, Central Park und an verschiedenen anderen Orten in New York City abgehalten. Am späten Abend: Die Chicago Tribune berichtet von einem anti-arabischen Treffen einiger hundert Personen nahe der Bridgeview Moschee in Chicago. Drei wurden von über hundert Polizisten festgenommen, zwei davon wegen schlechten Betragens und einer wegen rücksichtsloser Fahrweise. Donnerstag, der 13. September 2001 Vor 1:00 Die deutsche Polizei stürmt eine Hamburger Wohnung, in der ein verdächtiger Passagier einer der gekaperten Maschinen wohnte. Dies war vermutlich die erste Aktion außerhalb der USA, die mit den Anschlägen in Verbindung steht. Zwei Personen wurden vorläufig in Haft genommen, einer davon ist Arbeiter am Flughafen. Beide wurden später wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt. Der Flugschreiber von United Airlines Flug 93 wird geborgen. Zwischen 4:15 und 5:00 wurden 10 Personen am New Yorker Flughafen festgenommen. Ihnen wird zur Last gelegt, Flugzeuge unter falschen Angaben bestiegen, am gleichen Ort wie die Terroristen eine Ausbildung für das Fliegen gemacht und den Versuch unternommen zu haben, Messer und andere Waffen an den Sicherheitskräften vorbei zu schmuggeln. Einige dieser Personen wurden schon vom FBI als verdächtig eingestuft. Drei wurden aus einem startbereiten Flugzeug von Polizeikräften entfernt, einer wehrte sich gegen die Festnahme. Später stellte sich heraus, dass keiner von ihnen eine Entführung geplant hatte. Der Tod von Ahmad Schah Massoud, einem militärischen Führer der sich mit den Taliban im Krieg befindlichen Nordallianz, wird offiziell verkündet. Er wurde am 9. September von zwei als Journalisten getarnten Attentätern ermordet, die vermutlich von den Taliban oder Al-Qaida beauftragt wurden. Freitag, der 14. September 2001 Das amerikanische Verteidigungsministerium veröffentlicht eine überarbeitete Schätzung und bisher nicht genannte Namen. 125 Menschen werden vermisst: 74 der Armee, 42 der Marine, neun des Ministeriums. Nationale Paketdienste wie UPS oder Federal Express nehmen ihre Paketlieferungen wieder auf. Neun von zehn am New Yorker Flughafen festgenommenen, verdächtigen Personen wurden wieder freigelassen. Einer wird wegen seines Einwandererstatus befragt. Themenkomplex Kategorie:V.info